


Hey Brother

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: WIlbur and Grian are twins, they have a younger brother named DreamThey were separated to different places Wilbur stayed in England, Grian was sent to Japan and Dream was adopted. They all reunited when Grian joined MCC 6, now? Now Wilbur wants to know about Grian's scarsThank you to @give-grian-rights, @camdencricket, @crafted-dreams, @firefly464, and @lindswithnobrims for actually coming up with this concept and letting me write it (all of them are on Tumblr)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Grian, Wilbur Soot & Grian & Dream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	Hey Brother

Grian tried to muffle his whimpers, Sam was sleeping across from him and who knows what he would do to him if Grian woke him up.

He didn’t want to believe it, Taurtis was gone, and Sam chose Grian to fill his space. He couldn’t, and all he got to show for it is a bandage around his neck. He needed help; he knew that but who would help him?

His teachers? His classmates? The ghosts? No, he wanted someone to help him, and he knows it wasn’t fair to drag his brothers down with him but-

Sam snorted, and Grian froze and held his breath. Sam fumbled with the sheets and turned over, settling in and going back to dreaming.

He had no other choice. He took out his phone and messaged the only other person he could trust as of right now. 

<Xelqua> help me, I made a mistake

It was midnight in Japan, and if he remembered correctly, it should be 4 pm where Wilbur is, please Wilbur answer.

<Soot> What’s wrong?

<Soot> did something happen?

<Xelqua> Taurtis got stabbed

<Xelqua> Sam’s insane I can’t 

<Xelqua> I don’t know what to do

<Xelqua> he’s forcing me to be him, and the other students believe him and

<Xelqua> Idk what to do

He’s shaking, he hates this, hates that Grian had to tell his twin brother this, but Grian knew he couldn’t do this alone, couldn’t survive this alone, it was his choice to come back to Japan and visit, but Grian never would’ve thought that he’d be trapped here.

Grian jumped when the phone was snatched from his hands. Sam stared at him and read his texts. “You think I’m insane?” he whispered, if Grian thought about it too much, he might’ve sounded hurt, “YOU THINK I’M INSANE TAURTIS” He threw the phone on the ground and slammed Grian’s head against the wall as Grian sobbed and shook his head.

“No no, I don’t think you’re insa-” he flinched when a cold metal blade pressed against his still healing throat.

“That’s not very nice Taurtis” Sam breathed, and slowly crushed his phone under his boot, the breaking and cracking of glass and technology filled the room as Grian screamed at him to stop. “You don’t need whoever that Soot guy is; you only need me” He traced Grian’s face with the knife as Grian sobbed, his only connection to his brother…

Gone.

Already Grian had lost two brothers when he was six, one he found and stayed in contact with the other he never knew what happened to.

Now he doesn’t have anyone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It started as a passing thought, _I’m taller than him_ , at first it was thrilling, and he teases him whenever he could.

_“How’s the weather down there.”_

“ _Hey, short stack.”_

_“Guess you’re the little brother now.”_

But as time went on, he grew, while his twin brother stayed the same, as time went on, he grew confused, suspicious, scared. 23, 24, 25, 26

Now they’re 27 and...

He’s scared for his brother, years of being separated by their parents who couldn’t give a rat’s ass about them, and an insane roommate who broke Gri’s phone. Wilbur couldn’t lose Grian, not after he finally found him again. Not after he finally found a family member that cares about him.

“Grian?” They were talking to each other via a communicator that lets people from different worlds speak to each other. It was a necessary device that every hermit and their family member own.

He was in DreamSMP while Grian was in Hermitcraft. “Yeah, bro?” Will could hear Grian feeding his birds in the background. The tweeting and the rustling of the leaves gave him a sense of calm, no wonder Grian chose to set his base up in the jungle. “Wilbur? You okay?”

Another thing about his brother that Wilbur's thankful for, he always acts like the chaotic little brother, he’s starting a resistance for mycelium for Gord’s sake. Still, whenever they’re alone, Grian will always step up to be the older brother, caring for him, listening to him gripe about the others, making sure he’s taking care of himself and trusting him to tell him about whatever problem he’s having.

“Wilbur?” He should answer him.

“Yeah uh yeah I’m fine” Wilbur grinned, and although Grian couldn’t see him, somehow he knew his brother’s lying.

“Are you sure?”

Wilbur grew quiet, Grian had already shown him his scars, they littered his body, stabs and slashes, road rash and bullets, and a distinct black scar that oddly crept from his heart to his neck, if he hadn’t known any better, he’d say it was a tattoo.

“What happened to you, during high school, I mean.”

Grian paused, the world seemed to freeze, he doesn’t know what to say, how do you explain years worth of manipulation and gaslighting only to destroy the world and gain immortality, he had begged the Watchers to take his ‘gift’ away, so he wouldn’t be left alone. But to no avail.

“I” Grian sighed, from what Wilbur had talked about during his tirade, DreamSMP reminded him of his high school experience in a way, bits and pieces that are similar and inconsequential.

“Grian? Are you okay?” Wilbur grew worried; he could almost hear the soul leave his brother during that one sigh “Is it that hard to tell me?”

“No, of course not, I just don’t know where to start” Grian laughed, Wilbur could hear the coos of the parrots as Grian pets them.

“Try from the beginning then” Wilbur rolled his eyes, but his mind flashed to the scars, and he grew solemn. This won’t be an easy conversation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took days for Grian to finish his story; they needed several breaks, Wilbur had to coax Grian out of a panic attack which bared conflicting results, while Grian had to stop Wilbur from hunting Sam down and killing him.

Now they don’t know what to do, Grian sat with his parrots, he hadn’t seen the other hermits since he started the call, Grian didn’t have enough energy after each story to talk to them. Wilbur, on the other hand, patted his dog, he had yelled and screamed and put his energy and rage into his work, and while the others grew suspicious, Wilbur only told them that it was ‘family matters,' so they left him alone with quiet support. Now? Now they sat, Grian with his parrots and Wilbur with his dog.

Wilbur sighed “I hate him” he called out.

“I do too,” Grian replied.

“We should tell Dream” Grian sighed, he knew he had to one of these days, but if anyone knew his brothers well enough then they’d know they’re scary when Dream's having fun, imagine how scary the both of them will be when they’re mad. As of right now, he wanted to be sure Wilbur won’t go on a rampage.

Grian could handle Dream when he’s on a murderous rampage; what he couldn’t handle is both his brothers looking to avenge him. So he’d tell Dream once he got his twin calm. “I will.”

They descended back into silence, Wilbur took in the information, and Grian waited with answers.

Wilbur would get more protective of Grian in the coming days, checking in every so often and usually interrupting Grian on builds or whenever he’s talking to a fellow hermit.

Grian, on the other hand, would tell Dream about his high school experience, and he would have a hard time reigning him in.

But for now, in the dark of their builds sat two twins connected by a small device, across different worlds, in silence.

THE END


End file.
